And The Whole Thing Will Be Fixed
by Kaunis Turhuus
Summary: All Hans wanted to do was fall in love and live happily ever after. But something stopped him...


Thank you for deciding to read one of my stories! This one is a short Frozen fic inspired by this picture: www. pinterest . com pin/561401909771803012/ (remove the spaces)

It's been rollin' around in my mind for a month. I finally sat down and wrote it.

So... Enjoy!

(~*~)

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left."

I paused, letting that sink in. Anna had put me in charge. She had entrusted me with the entire kingdom. I needed to protect it. But I also needed Anna...

"He's in here." A voice from outside called out, "Prince Hans!"

I turned to see two servents half carrying Anna into the room. I ran over and grabbed her as she collapsed into Me. "Anna, you're so cold."

She grabbed my jacket. "Hans, you have to kiss me..."

Her urgency shocked me. "What?"

"Now." She shook me lightly. "Now!"

"We'll give you two some privacy," The woman servent said, leading the others from the room.

I nodded in gratitude and turned to Anna. "What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers." She looked so sad.

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." She clutched her chest and fell forward. I held on to her, keeping her from hitting the floor.

"Anna?" I picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." She shivered through her words.

I paused for a moment, thinking. Then it hit me. "A true love's kiss."

Without hesitation, I placed my hand on her freezing cheek and leaned forward. But suddenly, I felt himself stop. I tried to keep moving, but couldn't for some reason.

I heard myself say, "Oh, Anna... If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Wait, what? Why did I say that? That's not how I feel at all.

Anna's face fell. "What?"

I stood up unwillingly and walked over to the window. Why am I acting like this?

"You said you did." I didn't look at her, but I could tell from her voice she was heartbroken. My own heart ached at his harshness.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance." I shut the curtain and turned back. "I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere..."

Anna looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

What was I talking about? These words weren't mine. These feelings, too. What did I care about the throne?

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course." No, she wasn't! I love Anna! "But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you... You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that." Desperate? No! I don't think that at all! It was love at first sight!

"I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little... accident for Elsa." I grabbed a water pitcher and threw it on the fire, extinguishing it.

"Hans. No, stop." Anna fell to the floor weakly.

I continued. "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."  
I couldn't believe I had said all of those horrid things. What made me act like this? To her? It was like I was under some terrible spell... Did Elsa do this? Could she do this?

"You're no match for Elsa." Even while dying, Anna was tough.

I knelt down and lifted her face to look at me. "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

Her look of betrayel turned into one of angry determination. "You won't get away with this."

I stood and walked to the door, opening it. "Oh, I already have." I left, locking the door behind me.

I could hear Anna trying to get out behind me. My mind screamed to turn back around and take her into my arms, giving her that kiss that could save her. But my body refused to listen.

"Please," she called out. "Somebody help. Please, please..."

I continued to walk down the hallway until I heard voices. "...It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, We'll all freeze to death."

I pushed on the door, the sorrow I felt inside showing clearly on my face.

"Prince Hans..."

"Princess Anna is..." She is dying! We have to go save her! "Dead." No, she's not. stop saying things that aren't true!

The visiting lords gathered around me, helping me to a nearby chair.

"What...?"

"What happened to her?"

I wanted to tell them the truth. I really did try. But something changed my words as they came out. "She was killed... by Queen Elsa."

The lords gasped, as shocked at my words as I was. The duke of Weselton spoke first. "Her own sister..."

"At least we got to say our marriage vows before she died in my arms."

No we didn't! No she didn't! Someone go check! She may yet still be alive!

"There can be no doubt now," the duke said firmly."Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

Another lord spoke. "Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you."

I nodded gravely. "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason..." No! "...and sentence her..." Don't say it! "...to death."

NO! No! Don't do it! I can't let that happen! Elsa can't die! If she dies... What will happen? Will Anna still die? Will Arendelle survive? I felt so scared inside my mind. But I couldn't let my feelings out. I was trapped.

The lords left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I wanted to cry. But then I heard something in the back of my mind. A sing-songish voice. I couldn't quite make it out...

_**That's a minor thing. This quote engagement is a flex arrangement.**_

What? What was that voice saying? Was it the thing to make me act the way I did?

_**So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt.**_

Who is? What are they talking about?

_**Get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!**_

Get the fiance out of the way? Were they talking about... me? Why would they? What did they do to me? All I wanted to do was marry my true love and be happy. Why was that wrong?

I tried to get up to follow the men, but I couldn't. I fell down, aguing with my legs. Crawling as hard as I could, I almost reached the door, but found I couldn't move another inch. I lay there, the voices swirling once more in my head.

_**Get the fiance out of the way...**_

No. Please. No more.

**_And the whole thing will be fixed!_**

It's not fixed. No one is happy.

_**Get the fiance out of the way...**_

Stop... Please... I can't take it anymore...

_**Get the fiance out of the way...**_

I don't want to be out of the way. What was I in the way of?

_**Get the fiance out of the way...**_

Stop saying that! I don't understand!

_**And the whole thing will be fixed!**_

But why...?

_**And the whole thing will be fixed!**_

I can't deal with this... Get out of my head...

_**And the whole thing will be fixed!**_

GET OUT OF MY HEEEEAAAD!


End file.
